Cherub: Sex Stories
by StuffAndStories
Summary: Going to stop updating, and only update when I get requests. I'm doing a Percy Jackson series at the moment, but I was thinking of doing series two of this with Ryan etc... UPDATE: Not enough time. Requests are building up in a folder. Need to write them soon.
1. Dana, Kerry and James

_**Set after the food fight in The Fall but before Mad Dogs.**_

_**I don't own Cherub etc...**_

James felt his penis growing inside his trousers.

"Fuck." he groaned.

"What was that, Adams?" the teacher at the front of the room asked.

"Nothing, ma'am." he replied, trying to cover his growing erection.

The teacher turned around, and back to the board. James thanked that his current lesson was mathematics. He had already blasted through his tests, and got an A* in all of them; he was also on good standing with the teacher.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and the students left the room, chattering about what was next. The rest of the people in James' maths class were older, so most of them went to their rooms to revise for upcoming tests.

James was younger, so we went straight to his room, but when he pushed open the door, he was surprised to find someone in his bed. Intrigued, he slowly walked up to the bed, and threw back the cover. James' pressing erection now pulled his baggy cargo shorts as far as they could go. There were two girls, fingering each other and trying to cover their moans.

"What the fuck!" James shouted.

The girls looked up and smiled. Kerry, and who was the other one? He hadn't seen her for a while. Dana... She had just got back from a small mission, and had last thrown food at Kerry. Now they were humping and fingering each other in _his _bed. It was WAY too hot. He shoved his hand down his trousers and stroked his 9 inch penis. The girls both got up and crouched down by his legs, expectantly. He knew what they wanted, and he was going to give it to them. He pulled down his shorts and black boxers in one go. James realised the girls were dripping from their pussies. His dick grew even more. Now 9 and a half inches, both of the girls were keeping themselves busy. Kerry was sexily licking the head, with her ass shaking in the air. While Dana was sucking his balls. It felt amazing, and he decided to finger Kerry's pussy, getting her ready for later. Dana was already wide open, and James spotted a soaked 13 inch black dildo on his bed. James grinned at the thought.

After about 10 minutes of both girls taking it in turns to suck his dick, and have his cum spray over them, he pushed Kerry over his bed, and without warning, rammed her with his dick. She screamed out in pleasure and pain, and Dana felt left out so she starting making out with James while he fingered her. After about 5 minutes, he pulled the black dildo towards him, and pushed it into Dana's ass. She screamed and orgasmed at the intense pleasure she experienced. James was close to releasing his load so he pulled himself out of Kerry, and span her around so his dick was in her throat. She jacked him off, his sperm shooting straight down her throat. She was covered in James' cum and Dana wanted some. She started licking Kerry's tits, pussy, ass. Anywhere covered in it was clean after. Dana pointed her ass in the air, wiggling her hips a bit. James slowly eased his dick into her wide open ass. Using a dildo was nowhere near as good as a proper penis. He kept on going, pushing, pulling. Until only a few minutes later he felt it coming. He pulled himself away and sprayed it over the swaying backsides of the girls in front of him.

They finished off by sucking his dick once more. He shot even more cum over them and left them to finish off. He felt amazing.


	2. Outside Fuck

"Hey." A voice said from somewhere in the trees.

"Rat?" Lauren asked.

Rat jumped down from the tree he was in. He nodded, and held her hand.

"Follow."

Lauren knew what he wanted, they both wanted it. She gladly followed. They went through a bush leading into a lit up area of the forest. Nearly everyone Lauren was friends with was there: Kerry, James, Bethany, Andy, Kyle, Dana and of course the newly arrived couple. There was a giant bag, poorly camouflaged with leaves and twigs, containing dildos, vibrators and condoms.

"What are we waiting for?" James asked.

James stood up first, and pulled his shirt off. His tanned, muscular body shone in the dim light of torches hung up in the trees. Kerry slowly pulled off her tight black Cherub t-shirt, revealing her small, perky breasts covered in a thin violet bra. James starting making out with Kerry, and they pulled off each other's clothing. Everyone just stared at them. They finally realised that they were there to have fun, and followed their example. Bethany showed off her massive breasts as she pulled off her _extremely_ tight shirt. Andy instantly pulled off all of his clothes, his small 5 inch dick, clearly disappointing Bethany, standing straight out. He roughly shoved it into her mouth, and went straight for a deep throat. Bethany didn't choke, there wasn't much to choke on! He had already released his cum all over Bethany's face.

Lauren was half-naked, and Rat was completely naked. Rat's impressive, for his age, 8 inch dick was already rubbing Lauren's pussy. It was dripping onto the floor. Dana and Kyle felt left out, so Dana got Kyle to try straight sex. He pulled down his trousers, revealing a lack of underwear, and Dana felt slightly intimidated by the large 11 inch cock right in her face. Kyle was a virgin, he hadn't had sex before even though he was 17, however Dana had had sex many times with James and had got used to a 9 and a half inch dick. 11 was a large increase, and she wasn't sure her pussy could handle it.

James and Kerry were both covered in each other's cum. James was ramming Kerry while she moaned sexily. James let himself go inside her, his cum yet again being released. Kerry couldn't handle it anymore and sprayed James with her own cum. She was a squirter, and had also sprayed Lauren and Rat. Lauren was extremely turned on by this, and decided to meet Rat's thrust to help her orgasm quicker, hoping Rat would spray his load inside. She moaned loudly.

"Oh, FUCK! FUCK! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! YES! YES!" she screamed as she sprayed Rat's entire body. Rat couldn't help it and blew his load still inside her pussy.

Dana and Kyle were enjoying themselves, Kyle eating out Dana while she jacked him off. Kyle decided he quite liked having sex with a woman, and thought he might go straight. He stopped ferociously licking Dana's cunt, as he felt his orgasm approach. He quickly shoved his cock inside her ass, and sprayed his cum inside. She felt amazing, even though it didn't last long. Finally, to finish the day off, everyone decided to have a massive orgy in the middle. Everyone was connected: Rat fucking Lauren while she fingered Dana who was being fucked by Kyle who was making out with Kerry, who was being rammed by James. Andy and Bethany had gone to somewhere more "private" earlier. James released his sperm deep inside Kerry, so she decided to suck his cock one last time for the day. He ejaculated inside her mouth, it rolling down her throat. They both walked back to their rooms, where they could sleep, for an exciting day tomorrow. Lauren was in such intense pleasure, she couldn't speak, her tongue was hanging out and she let Rat carry on fucking her. His dick was going to release its fluids soon so he pulled it out and sprayed everything over Lauren's tits and body. They also left. Dana and Kyle carried on. Dana was being swiftly rammed by Kyle in her ass, her bit tits waving up and down following their movement. He finally pushed his cock in for one last time, as he sprayed a massive load into her. She also let her juices free over his cock. Dana was so tired Kyle had to carry her back to her room.


	3. Lesbian Threesome

Lauren was lying on her bed, she was drifting through sleep, not knowing what was happening around her. Bethany was creeping into her room, a small backpack slung over her shoulder. She tapped on Lauren's head, trying to wake her up for good. Lauren woke on the first tap, sitting straight up. Her bra was hanging limply after last night's excursion. She vaguely remembered what happened, there was a lot of sex and she still felt amazing. That was when she noticed Bethany. She was by the edge of her bed, staring straight at Lauren.

"Hi?" Lauren said warily.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Bethany asked. She got a nod back. "I thought we could have our own little piece of... Fun."

Lauren was naked on her bottom half, being too tired to change into anything. She pulled Bethany close to her and they joined. Lauren shot her tongue into Bethany's mouth, swirling it around, trying to grab hold of her tongue. Lauren got out of bed, without breaking the kiss, and slipped off her bra. Her small tits were hard and her pussy was wet. Bethany broke the kiss, but only to take her clothes off. Once she was fully naked, her massive breasts shook while she walked back up to Lauren. They rubbed each other's clits as they snogged. Bethany was quick with her fingers and soon had Lauren sweating on her bed and biting into her pillow as not to wake the Cherubs in the rooms around her. It was 3 a.m. She was aware staff could be wandering around as well.

"OOOOOH! Beth! Faster!" Lauren broke and screamed at the top of her voice.

They heard the elevator doors open, and footsteps hurry towards them. _How could they be that quick?_ Lauren thought. She knew whoever was approaching them could get to the door within seconds. They couldn't hide. So they carried on. The door burst open and Zara came in.

"What the _HELL_ are you two..." Zara trailed off. She was all too aware that her pussy was wet.

"Zara! Please! Don't..." Lauren started to say.

Zara suddenly pulled off her shirt and bra, revealing _GIANT _tits. She then proceeded to pull down her skirt and black lace panties in one sweep. Lauren and Bethany were stunned. Here was the Chairwoman, naked and about to join their sex session. Zara was clearly well trained in the arts of pleasure, and made a hook with her fingers and shoved it into Laurens soaking pussy, while she ferociously stuck her tongue in Bethany's cunt and started eating her out. Both girls orgasmed within seconds of each other, Zara was just too good! Bethany was mystified when Zara broke away and went for her bag. She pulled out the brand new 12 inch dildo she'd bought the day before.

She walked up to Bethany and pushed it into her dripping pussy. Lauren and Bethany starting making out, while Zara kept pushing the dildo in and out and fingering Lauren again. Bethany sprayed her juices all over Lauren's room, while Lauren felt it approach and shoved Zara's face into her pussy. When Zara pulled away her face was dripping wet from Lauren's cum.

"I have a feeling you two won't be told off for this..." Zara told them. "If you help me with something."

Both girls squealed with delight as Zara stretched her legs wide open revealing her mature cunt. Bethany played and sucked on Zara's tits as Lauren got the dildo and a vibrator from the bag. She put the vibrator on Zara's pussy and the dildo in her ass. Lauren slowly turned the vibrator to full power and slammed the dildo in and out. Zara orgasmed within seconds of this lovely treatment and she soaked Lauren's bedsheets.

All three girls were panting; but it wasn't over. Lauren revealed her hidden secret. A large 14 inch strap on. She clipped it on and slowly eased it into Bethany's teen cunt. She moaned, and Zara continued using the dildo and sucking on Bethany's breasts. Lauren sped up, giving Bethany one of the best feelings in her life. When she felt her walls tighten, Bethany took out the strap on and motioned for Lauren to eat her out. Lauren gladly obliged and shoved her face into the wet pussy. She licked for about five seconds at which point Bethany released a ton of cum all over Lauren's face.

She was panting hard, and continued to drip over the carpet as Bethany and Zara left the room.


	4. Pool Fucking

_**Set between Maximum Security and The Killing**_

_**Also: Amy is a member of staff in this. (Hint)**_

James awoke with a girl leaning over him. He wiped his eyes, and looked down.

"What-" he started to say.

But Bethany silenced him by standing up and pulling off her t-shirt. James realised what she was doing. He hated her, but in a way she _wanted_ to have sex with him. She teasingly slowly unclipped her small bra, her tits waiting to be released. When she finally pulled it off, her giant boobs hung out, and tempted James. But she wasn't finished. She wasn't wearing a skirt, which showed James her purple thong. His dick started throbbing. _She is fit..._ He thought to himself. Finally having a near-naked girl staring at the growing bulge under the sheets, drove him forward. He leapt from bed and starting sucking on her massive tits. She moaned sexily, before he ripped off her thong, and pushed his finger inside. While he did so, with his other hand, he pulled off his own boxers.

She was groaning, with the movement of James' finger. So he decided to add another one. She squealed, her teen pussy having been untouched. She felt it stirring inside, and it sprayed James' dick. This made him so horny, he had to fuck her. _Now._ He pushed her over onto his bed, and she spread her legs, ready for him. He rubbed her wet pussy with his 9 inch dick, and not caring that it would hurt for her, shoved it in. She screamed, probably causing other Cherubs to awaken. He continued ramming her, her shrill screams of pain turning to moans of pleasure. When she felt herself climaxing, she screamed again. It ran all over James' dick, and what didn't dripped onto the floor. He couldn't help but blow inside her. His warm cum making Bethany moan again.

"I had sex with your sister." she panted.

"What?!" he shouted.

James swiftly put his clothes back on, and rushed down to Lauren's room. She was already awake, fingering herself to a porn video.

"What the FUCK!" James spat. "Bethany? You? Sex?"

Lauren had a flashback...

Lauren was swimming lengths of the pool, when Bethany came in. She was naked. Her giant jugs were bouncing up and down as she walked. Her pussy already wet. She motioned for Lauren to follow her outside, where she pushed Lauren against a wall and pressed her mouth to hers. They fought with their tongues, Lauren tasting Bethany's cum in her mouth.

Bethany pulled off Lauren's bikini, revealing orange-sized tits, and a dripping cunt. Bethany stopped the kiss, and placed her head down to Lauren's lovely pussy. She ran her tongue around the outside, before pushing in further and began eating her out. While she did this she fingered herself, and Lauren played with her tits. Bethany was having immense pleasure, with a finger in her cunt and hands playing with her breasts. Lauren was moaning, as a tongue ran back and forth through her pussy. Without warning, she sprayed Bethany's face with her cum. Bethany thought this was amazing, and came over the floor. They were both panting heavily, and still in the world of pleasure.

...

When Lauren snapped out of her flashback, James pulled her into a tight hug, and connected lips. James instantly inserted his tongue into her mouth, winning the battle. Lauren was confused, but realised James wanted sex. She _was _horny. She broke the kiss, stripped off and forced James to play with her clit. He went with it, also inserting a finger into her ass, if things went that far. Lauren was close to orgasming after masturbating on her bed, so she came into James' mouth, and he swallowed what he could. The rest he put over his cock so she would find it easier to play with it.

She got down on her hands and knees, and starting sucking his 9 inch dick. He finally realised he was fucking his sister. This was hot, so he shoved Lauren's head down further on his cock, deepthroating her, and released his cum down her throat. Lauren wanted to go further, so she got back on her bed, and stretched her legs out wide. Her pussy looked magnificent, glistening in the light. He slowly pushed his cock in, caring about his sister.

"This will hurt." he warned

She nodded. He pushed his cock further; he felt her barrier. He pushed and broke it. She screamed out, but he continued to pound her, her pain turning to pleasure. He couldn't help but release his cum inside her. Lauren felt this and released her cum over James' cock. He pulled out of her, and Lauren turned around and started sucking his dick. He rested his hands on the back of her head, starting to thrust into her mouth. She decided to deepthroat him, getting his full 9 inches into her mouth and throat. As she pulled away she coughed and sprayed James' cum and spit over the room.

James put his clothes back on and walked out like nothing had ever happened.


	5. Both Holes

Amy casually walked down to James' door on the eighth floor. When she reached it, she knocked.

"Yeah?" James said from inside.

"It's Amy." she replied.

James jumped from his bed, and ran for the door. He unlocked it and opened it, but only partially.

"Oh hi," he said with his head peeking around the door. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about your little... Session with Bethany." she grinned. "I was thinking you could give that treatment to me."

James couldn't believe his ears. The fittest girl that he knew, wanted to fuck him. He pulled her in, and that was when she saw why he didn't open the door completely. He was naked, and his erection was throbbing. She eyed his dick up, thinking that it would be within her soon. She closed the door and locked it, and pushed James onto his bed.

"You're so fit." she moaned.

James didn't reply, but instead grabbed her nice, curved ass. He held on to it as they kissed, tongues clashing in their mouths. Amy grabbed his 10 inch cock, and started to jack him off. He pulled away from the kiss, so he could suck on her perky tits. James noticed her thong showing just above the rim of her trousers. So he grabbed her mini skirt and pulled it down. She squealed with delight, and slowly pulled her thong down to her ankles. She then knelt on the floor and took James' dick in her mouth. She licked the head teasingly, causing pre-cum to come out. She licked it up, loving every moment. She shoved his cock into her mouth, the full 10 inches choking her. It wasn't the biggest she'd done, but it wasn't far off. She moved James' hand down to her nipple, telling him to play with them. He started off by circling it, then squeezing it, causing Amy to moan. James groaned as he shot his massive load of cum down Amy's throat. She couldn't hold hers in anymore and released it over the carpet.

James bent Amy over his desk and slammed his cock inside her pussy. She screamed, which was sure to attract other members of staff, and sprayed James' chest and dick with her juices. James continued to ram her, his cock wet from her cum and spit. James knew he would get in serious trouble if he got Amy pregnant so he pulled out and came over her ass. He decided to go one step further and started licking Amy's ass. Once she had orgasmed for the fourth time, he eased his cock into her. She got down onto the floor, and James moved quickly, fucking her doggy style. He released his cum inside her ass, but left it in there so Amy could spray it again. Once she had, he turned her around so she could suck his dick again. She spat over it, then grabbed it and forced him to ejaculate over her breasts.

They heard footsteps outside the door, and someone gently knocked. James and Amy were mystified, so James put on some trousers and told Amy to hide somewhere. He went to open the door, and when he did he found Bruce outside.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure..." James groaned.

Bruce came in and sat down on his bed, feeling around for something.

"Who did you fuck this time?" he asked.

"What?" James exclaimed. "No one."

But Amy wanted more so she came out of the bathroom, still naked, and surprised Bruce. She could clearly see his dick growing. He was stunned, Amy, the girl every boy fancied, was fucking his best friend. He need some.

"Can I join you two." he asked in a small voice.

"Sure." Amy said.

So five minutes later, Bruce had his dick in Amy's cunt, and James had his cock in her ass.

"God!" James moaned. "You're so fucking tight!"

Bruce hadn't fucked many girls, so he wasn't used to it. He was nervous at first but after another ten minutes he was ramming Amy and came inside her.

"Um." he said. "I may... have released my y'know inside her..."

James jumped at the thought. _Shit. _

"Guys, it's alright." Amy moaned as James continued fucking her. "I can handle it."

James didn't care anymore, he came inside Amy's ass, the white liquid dripping out. Bruce came forward with his 9 inch dick and shoved it brutally into Amy's mouth. She sucked it, then without Bruce even realising, shoved it into her pussy. She moved up and down, while James sucked on her big tits. She came over Bruce's cock, and for a second time he ejaculated into her cunt.

James was being jacked off by Amy, and his cum shot out over her breasts. She licked it up, savouring the lovely taste. Amy thought they might do this more often...


	6. Two Times

James was walking to the lift, when Gabrielle tapped him on the shoulder.

"Will you come to my room for a second?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her. She pushed open the door, and when James got in, slammed it shut. She pulled him into a kiss, her lips colliding with his. James was pleasantly surprised, and fought with his tongue. She pulled away quickly and shoved him onto her bed.

"You are going to fuck me." she warned him. "And I am going to enjoy it. If I don't..."

She pulled out a 15 inch strap-on as a warning. He couldn't believe it. _"The dominant_ _female"_ he thought. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a six-pack, and his trousers. When he pulled down his trousers, Gabrielle was surprised. She hadn't expected him to be this willing, especially when going out with Kerry. He continued to pull down his boxers, revealing his 10 inch cock. She was slightly worried, she had been told he had a big dick, but she hadn't thought it would be this big. Nevertheless, she pulled off her own t-shirt and skirt, showing James that she hadn't been wearing a bra, and violet panties, dripping wet.

She moved forwards, and wrapped her hand around James' cock. She played with it, until a small amount of pre-cum came out, of which she licked up. She loved the taste. She continued to put his dick into her mouth, causing James to moan. She could hardly fit him in. She managed 8 inches when she deep-throated him, causing her to cough and splutter. He couldn't help but jack off when he saw her rubbing her pussy, still covered by her thong. He slowly took off her bra, then he grabbed her tits, and started to lick around them. He then moved closer in to the middle, his tongue flicking up and down on her nipple. She squealed with delight as he started to suck them. He moved her hand from her thong, and slid it off. Her sweet, wet cunt had only been used once before. He rubbed his finger over it first, then pushed a finger inside, making her moan. He sped up, until he felt her tensing. He placed his mouth over her pussy, and shoved his tongue inside it. She instantly orgasmed, spraying her juices into his mouth and the floor.

James picked her up, and threw her onto her bed, he rubbed her pussy with his dick, slowly at first, before he sped up. Then he rammed her. She screamed, and he continued to fuck her. His cock was heaven for Gabrielle.

"Jesus! You're so tight!" James grunted.

James couldn't hold it in anymore, still in her cunt, he ejaculated a massive load into her.

"Oh shit." he said.

Gabrielle, wouldn't be needing her strap-on tonight.

...

Zara was getting ready for bed, changing into her nightwear. She heard a knock on the door and Ewart's voice from outside.

"You in there?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

He pushed open the door, and felt his cock growing when he saw what Zara was doing.

"I forget how sexy you are sometimes..." he moaned.

She walked towards him, and with one hand, gripped his dick, and with the other hand pushed the door shut. She turned the key to lock it, meaning one of their children couldn't accidently come in to them fucking each other. They moved backwards towards the bed; they fell onto the bed, Ewart leaning over Zara, his hand taking off her clothes. Once she was just in her panties and bra, Ewart took off his own clothes. His 11 and a half inch dick was fully erect, standing straight out. Zara had fucked it 3 times before, and still loved it.

She pushed his cock into her mouth; and starting sucking it. She was a pro, having done this many times before she had even married Ewart. She held his balls, tickling them and massaging them at the same time. This pushed Ewart beyond his strength point and he fired his load into her mouth and down her throat. Ewart span Zara round and pushed his dick into her. She screamed, from pleasure, as he quickly fucked her. He was so quick, but he didn't have much stamina when he did that. He finished when Zara squirted over his cock.

They both felt tired, and fell asleep in their bed, still naked and Ewart's cock still inside Zara.


	7. Lois

_**Set when James is dating Dana.**_

James walked down the corridor to Kerry's room. He knocked on the door, and waited. After a couple of minutes waiting, he decided to open the door. He pushed it open; the lights were off, there was no one in bed either. _"Where is she?"_ he thought. He opened the bathroom door, and peeked inside. There was Kerry, steaming and glistening in the light. Her round tits, and her pert ass. James couldn't help but stare. Kerry noticed him looking in.

"Ummm... James?" she asked. "Why... Why are you here..."

"I'm here to see you of course." he said, while coming in.

"But..."

James put his finger to her lips, silencing her. He pulled her into a hug, fully aware that she could feel his cock against her uncovered pussy. She moaned as James started moving his hips back and forth, making his dick rub against her cunt. He then grabbed her hard tits, and starting sucking on them. She squealed in a girlish way, which turned James on more. Finally he knew they had to go further, so he moved them out into the bedroom, and closed the door. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a tan he had got over the summer. Kerry jumped onto her bed, her back on the duvet, as James starting stripping off. When he was completely naked, Kerry moved forwards and started. She licked his cock from top to bottom, and slowly eased it into her mouth. James always let Kerry go at her own speed, even if he was dating someone else at that time. Kerry sped up, and James moaned as she sucked his 10 inch dick. She moved further down, taking in the rest of his cock as she went. She started to gag when she got to 7 and a half inches, which was still impressive.

James moved his finger down to her wet pussy, and inserted a finger. She moaned again, not being used to the intrusion yet. He slowly pumped with his arm, until her moans turned to pleasure. He then inserted a second finger. She screamed out, his fingers being quite wide to go with his broad build. It was about as wide as his dick, so he decided to slowly push it in. He let Kerry guide him to where she wanted, and put it in as she wanted. He still cared and loved Kerry, but she was with Bruce, and if he ever found out... James stopped at the last moment, and put on a condom. He then returned to fucking Kerry, and he pushed it in an inch at a time. Soon, he had his entire dick inside her. He left it for a while so she could get used to it, but then sped up drastically, moving so quickly there was no time for Kerry to feel pain. She screamed out as she came, it dripping over the condom. James wished he was brave enough to release his cum inside her, but Bruce would kick his ass if he got his girl pregnant. However... He had fucked Amy, so he had cheated.

"Um... Kerry? I have something you might like to hear." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Bruce, may have fucked Amy."

"I don't care, I broke up with him ages ago." she revealed.

At that moment, he ripped off the condom, and rammed Kerry. He didn't stop until he felt it coming. He released his load of cum right into her. It still felt as good as it had the first time they had done it. That was over 4 years ago now. They had been quite young, but they couldn't care at that point.

"Hey James?" Kerry asked.

James came to investigate what she was asking him for. That was when he saw her naked, lying in the tent they had put up.

"Jesus, you're so fit." he exclaimed.

"Why thank you. Now as you might have seen, I have something over my tits. Can you clean them up?"

James leapt at the thought. He ran towards her and "cleaned" her tits. He loved every second of it, and Kerry looked like she did too. He sucked on her small perky tits. She hadn't had sex before, so she felt amazing. She squirted over the tent floor. He lapped it up, like a cat would out of a bowl. It tasted so good. They heard the tent flap being opened, and Mr Large shouted in.

"What are you two lovebirds..." then he saw them. "WHAT THE FUCK! ARE - YOU - DOING!?"

He pushed himself through, and pulled down his trousers.

"FUCK IT!" he shouted at Kerry.

He didn't give Kerry time, so he ran and shoved his dick into her virgin pussy. She screamed, attracting the attention of Mrs Smoke. She ran in and pushed Mr Large away.

"Kerry, did he rape you?" she panted.

"No it's fine, honestly." Kerry replied.

"Norman, I've always fancied you, fuck me. FUCK ME!" Mrs Smoke shouted.

Mr Large couldn't help himself. He bent her over so she was on all fours, and rammed her. He pounded her so fast that she couldn't breathe. Large noticed, and stopped for a moment so that she could catch her breath. While she panted, he sucked her large tits. She moaned, clearly enjoying herself too much.

Kerry was being slowly fucked by James, with his 6 inch cock. They didn't have much of a clue at first, but after watching the first five minutes of Norman and Smoke going at it, they pretty much understood. He felt it coming, even at such low speed. He felt Kerry tense, and knew they were going to cum at the same time. When the time came, James released his biggest load yet, _inside_ Kerry. At the same time, Kerry released her juices, and sprayed everyone in the tent with her cum.

_Set in Mad Dogs._

James was walking up the stairs with Lois. He was nervous, he was alone with a sexy girl. Going into the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, she pushed open the door. While she was running the water and getting the temperature right, James pulled his shirt off.

"Feels about right." she said.

James didn't want to take his shorts off, because Lois was still in the room. He had an idea, he was going to pull his shorts down so that she only got a glance. But she looked like she was going to leave anyway. So he waited for a second, but she locked the door. By now he had settled into the bath. She pulled her shirt over her head, showing an orange sports bra. She then pulled down her trousers revealing that she had no panties on. James instantly got a boner, but was also slightly worried. She could have had sex with anyone and her father was violent. He couldn't help it. She threw him a condom, which he didn't put on. It felt better without. She climbed in and started fucking him. She moved up and down on his 10 inch cock. She played with her tits as she did so, increasing her pleasure. They heard a knock on the door after about 5 minutes. Lois, went and opened the door, showing Bruce the scene inside. He was shocked, but got a boner himself when he saw Lois naked.

"Come in Bruce..." she invited him in.

He gladly came in, as Lois got back on top of James in the bathtub. She starting bouncing around on top of him, until Bruce came in and shoved his erect dick into her ass.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed. "RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! YES!"

Bruce grunted as he continued ramming her open ass.

"You're so fucking TIGHT!" James shouted.

"Mmmm..." Lois moaned. "Put it right there. Oh, fuck! FUCK! SHOVE IT IN THERE! FASTER! OH YES! FUCK YES!

The boys continued fucking her at full speed, until they heard a car pull up on the driveway.

"Shit." James whispered.

They heard footsteps coming up, and in their rush to fuck, they hadn't even closed the door.

"Lois, honey!" Sasha shouted. "Where are- FUCK!"

Sasha came straight in, looking angry, then realising this was the perfect opportunity. He pulled out his 12 inch cock, which had been extended, and shoved it in Lois' mouth. He rammed it in, causing his daughter to scream in pain.

"You're my bitch, bitch!"Sasha shouted. "Who are you?"

"Mmmm... I'm your bitch daddy, your bitch. OH FUCK!" Lois shouted as James hit her g-spot. It was unbelievable pleasure for Lois, who had amazingly not sprayed at all yet. But the time approached, and she sprayed a fine mist of her cum over the entire room, as she shook with pleasure.

"Out!" Sasha shouted to James and Bruce. "Out of my house! I need some time alone..."

As the boys walked down the driveway back to where they were staying for the duration of the mission, they heard Lois scream.

"OH YES! DADDY FUCK ME MORE! HARDER! PUNISH ME! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! OH YES!"


	8. Request: Best Friend's Brother

_Requested chapter._

Jake had to tell her, he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran to her room, and knocked on her door. She opened it, and was surprised to see Jake outside it.

"What the hell do you want?" Lauren shouted at him.

"I came... I came to say- I LOVE YOU!" he stuttered.

Lauren had just broken up with Rat, and would do anything to get him back. So she let Jake in, deciding that it would make Rat jealous. She sat on the edge of her bed, while Jake stood awkwardly by the door.

"So... what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I'll let you decide." she said. "But first, I need to get changed.

She stood up, and walked towards the bathroom door. Jake watched her, and couldn't remember his ass moving so much before. He watched it disappear into the bathroom, and he jumped onto her bed. He pulled down his tracksuits, and grabbed his dick. He didn't bother putting any boxers on, he didn't think he would need them. He started playing with it, as he heard Lauren unlock the door. She stepped out, and thought, _This isn't what I had in mind. _But she tried not to show how she felt, as she came towards the bed.

"Let's get straight to it." she whispered in his ear.

She meant it too. She sat on top of his cock, grinding it. It grew further, as it's tip poked into her pussy. Jake was only Bethany's brother to Lauren, but also a way of possibly getting back with her. They had had a row over why she didn't want to have sex with him. It was a risk worth taking. So as she pulled off her tight t-shirt and mini-skirt. Jake started fapping, as Lauren undressed in front of him. She slowly unclipped her small bra, which she had worn on one occasion when she went swimming with Rat. It nearly forced her tits out, and it was just two small pieces of fabric, staying together with a thin bit of string. When she finally finished teasing Jake, he had sprayed his cum over her now-bare breasts and chest. She squealed as she felt it dripping down her. But Jake was not satisfied, she still had her thong on. He viciously ripped it from her, revealing her cunt. She had had sex with James when they were younger, but that was another time. He couldn't wait for her to lower herself onto his dick, so he thrusted upwards, making Lauren scream out in pain.

"What the fuck! DICK!" she screamed.

He couldn't care less, he was living his dream. He continued to thrust into her, and Lauren thought she might as well enjoy herself while they were at it. She met his thrusts, which pushed Jake over the edge. He came inside her pussy, it shooting through her. She felt it, _He couldn't have. _But he had, he knew it too, there was a possibility that she would become pregnant, and if she did, there would be a lot of questions asked. She would be kicked out of Cherub, as she was only 14, and Jake was only 12. He was too horny to care. He pulled out his cock, and shoved it into her ass.

"Ohhhhh... FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! JAKE! PUSH IT IN FURTHER! HARDER FASTER!" she screamed out in pleasure.

He did as he was told, ramming her, in the ass, with his five inch dick. He worried about being kicked out of Cherub, but then if anyone found out, he could fuck them, unless they were a guy in which case he would get Lauren to do it. He couldn't worry about that now though. He felt the stage coming, so he thrusted in further and faster, until he shot his load into her ass.

She jumped off of him, and pushed her finger into her ass. She pulled it out and her finger was covered in Jake's cum. She licked it, savouring the small amount she had. She licked her fingers clean, and by the time she had finished, Jake was gone.


End file.
